justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Guadalicano Choo Choo
Guadalicano Choo Choo is the fourteenth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: Your mission is to stop Dr Otto Kleiner, head of the Mendoza WMD program, from making long distance missiles. The rocket parts are being transported by train just now. Destroy the rocket parts and kill Kleiner before they reach the tunnel that leads to the assembly line. The mission trigger is a red flare, in the middle of nowhere. It's located a little to the south-east of Mendoza International Airport. Don't bother bringing any special weapons, or vehicles. Kane will show up in a unique Agency HH-22 Savior helicopter. Get in. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough Tom Sheldon, also on the helicopter, will explain that Salvador Mendoza has an ally, Dr. Otto Kleiner working for him. Otto is a German rocket scientist. Tom wants him killed. Tom and Maria will parachute out and land in the sea, just east of the airport. At this point you'll gain control of the helicopter. Start flying straight ahead immediately. Don't wait until the target appears on the map. This will make things a lot easier. Otto and his equipment will be on a train, which will start moving before you'll get there. You'll have to destroy 25 rocket parts. You'll have the only HH-22 Savior in the game that's armed with missiles, so this shouldn't be too difficult. You'll even have time to fly next to the train, if you want to see it closer. The only thing to worry about at this point are the two Automatic surface to air missile launchers on the train. One at either end. Notice how the train is pulled by the same locomotive number 57, that got away in the mission River of Blood. How it got here is a mystery, because the two tracks are not connected. Don't take too long to destroy the rocket parts, because the mission will fail, if the train gets too close to the other end of the track. Don't bother waiting to see if any individual missiles hit or missed. Just keep firing as many missiles as quickly as possible. The auto-aim will do the rest. When most of the rocket parts are destroyed, several government Jackson Z-19 Skreemer helicopters will show up. If any of them should spawn in front of you, feel free to shoot at them, but otherwise, don't waste your time on them, unless you think you're a very good pilot and can still catch up to the train by the time you've shot them all down. When all rocket parts are destroyed, Otto Kleiner will take off in a unique grey government Whiptail Gyrocopter and call Rico an "ugly troll". The mission will end as soon as you've shot it down. There seems to be an increase in the damage that the helicopters do at this point, so it may be preferable to shoot them down, particularly once Otto hits the end of the valley and is forced to spend time climbing; at other times, he may move out of range too quickly, ending the mission in failure. Rico will spawn at the latest Agency safehouse and the Whiptail Gyrocopter will be unlocked for Heavy drop from your PDA. Trivia *The only way this train could have gotten here from its previous location, is through a system of tunnels. There are no tunnel entrances on this southern railroad, so there must be imaginary elevators inside the garages at both ends of the track. *According to the clock in Tom's laptop, the mission briefing takes place at 10:32 a.m., even if you activate the beacon at night. *This is the first (and only) time a Whiptail Gyrocopter is featured in a different color than the Agency version. As a matter of fact it is the only one that has a symbol on it. Even the Agency version doesn't have a logo. *The Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito (newspaper) at the end of the mission is dated "Tuesday, August 13th, 2005". This means that the mission took place on Monday the 12th. **This is weird, because the real August 13th in 2005 was a Saturday. Link to Wikipedia *This is the only time you can find an Agency HH-22 Savior until the beginning segment of a certain mission. As a matter of fact, this is the only time you can find a version with missiles. *There are A LOT of reforms following this mission: **The Black Hand replace the San Esperito Military in village liberations. **The Montano Cartel employ their Delta 5H4 Boxheads in liberations instead of just the Huerta PA51 Aztek armed with a machine gun only. **At higher heat levels, the chance of you dying increases dramatically as the Black Hand use Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras and Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds, which can kill you with one shot if they connect with Rico. **The military, in addition to its commonplace Wallys GP and Battaille GPT-6, will begin to use their less common "police vehicles" that the police use much more commonly, such as San Esperito Military Huerta Mesas, Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compacts, and Vaultier ALEV Patrol Specials. These vehicles have no set spawning place, but they are guaranteed to spawn at higher heat levels. **The Guerrilla that provides infinity sidemissions will begin to give sidemissions that are very difficult now, such as finding and destroying some Black Hand tanks or even dueling a very powerful Black Hand helicopter. **In other words, the country becomes destabilized to the very brink of chaos. Probably because Salvador Mendoza now knows the threat to his missile program and needs the professionals to watch over it. *For some very odd reason, the 4 Jackson Z-19 Skreemers attacking you use their machine guns instead of their missiles. Machine guns are... not exactly ideal in destroying a helicopter. *About halfway through with killing Kleiner, he will say "Untermensch! Untermensch!" That is German for "sub-human and that is a reference to the Nazis referring to Jews as an "inferior race". Quite fitting words for a former Nazi. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is one of the few appearances of an Agency HH-22 Savior. However this is the only time you will find such a version armed with missiles only. **This is the last time you will find the #57 locomotive. **This is the only time you will find a Whiptail Gyrocopter that is not Agency property. Gallery Dr. Otto Kleiner Otto Kleiner.png|Dr. Otto Kleiner on the left and on the right. Dr Otto Kleiner, view of the face.jpg Dr Otto Kleiner, and his heliocpter.jpg Dr Otto Kleiner helicopter, side view.jpg Dr Otto Kleiner helicopter, underside view.jpg The Train Guadalicano Choo Choo 1.png|The armed train. Guadalicano Choo Choo 2.png|More details of the train. Guadalicano Choo Choo 3.png|Otto escaping. Guadalicano Choo Choo 4.png|The Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito at the end of the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions Category:Featured Articles